1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to magnetic resonance imaging using a superconductive magnet.
2. Description of the Related Art
A medical imaging apparatus provides images containing information related to a patient. The medical imaging apparatus includes, for example, an X-ray apparatus, an ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus, a computed tomography (CT) imaging apparatus, and a magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) apparatus.
Among the above-described apparatuses, the magnetic resonance imaging apparatus is configured to provide images of soft tissues with excellent contrast and a variety of diagnostic visual information while being relatively convenient with respect to controlling imaging conditions. Thus, the magnetic resonance imaging apparatus is widely used in a medical diagnostic field.
A magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) refers to an imaging technique using density and physicochemical characteristics of an atomic nucleus by generating a resonance of a hydrogen atomic nucleus at an inside of a human body by using magnetic fields, which are not harmful to the human body, and also by using a specific ionization of radio frequency (RF).
In detail, the magnetic resonance imaging apparatus is used to diagnose an internal region of a human body by supplying a certain frequency and energy and by converting the energy released from an atomic nucleus into signals while certain magnetic fields at the atomic nucleus are applied.
A proton of the atomic nucleus has a spin angular momentum and a magnetic dipole, and thus when a magnetic field is applied, the proton is aligned in a direction of the magnetic field and performs precession about the direction of the magnetic field. The magnetic resonance imaging apparatus is capable of obtaining cross-sectional images of a human body by using a nuclear magnetic resonance that is generated by a strong magnetic force from a superconductive electromagnetic apparatus included in the magnetic resonance imaging apparatus.